¿Como lo conocí?
by Vivis99
Summary: Ya nos habíamos conocido, ya nos habíamos visto e incluso llegábamos a hablar, pero no era nada en especial en ese tiempo... pasen y lean a ver si lo entienden... ja...


¿Como lo conocí?

Holiguiiss mi gente... otro fic de AT (osea Aventure Time)... no son como los otros... pero ojala es guste... Este fic. esta hecho de recuerdos Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**¿Como lo conocí?**_

* * *

_**Princesa Flama**_

Ya nos habíamos conocido, ya nos habíamos visto e incluso llegábamos a hablar, pero no era nada en especial en ese tiempo.

Ellos se peleaban como fieras por el amor de ella. Sí, de la hija del Rey Helado, que ahora es Simón, Nicolet es su nombre, ella fue una buena amiga, aunque en el fondo la llegue a odiar. El ¿Por que llegué a odiar esa persona, que era mi amiga? porque Finn la quería.

Finn la amaba como un loco, pero no se limitaba a decírselo, cuando ella se congelo por 3 años, tuve la oportunidad de reconciliarme con él, pero la desperdisie, supuse que estaría mejor con ella.

Ella morena clara como los piratas, sus cabellos no estaban hechos de fuego, eran morenos como los granos de café tostados al igual que sus ojos y era fría un poco. Pero a ella la podía tocar sin que le pasara nada a él.

Una noche al fin el se limito a decirselo que sentía, ella había cambiado demasiado, le habían brotado orejas y cola de lobo, pero aun el la quería como loco, ella dijo que sí.

En ese momento me sentí feliz, pero a la vez triste. Él no era para mi, seria mejor en ese momento acabar de una vez por todas mi vida. Me encontraba en el resico cerca del océano, un salto y seria mi perdición, antes de hacerlo alguien me sostuvo la mano.

Era un muchacho de piel escamosa anaranjado, cabello negro, cola de dragón verde, cuernos pequeños que sobresalían de ese pañuelo rojo que lo usaba como parte de su vestimenta, una chaqueta negra de oficial corsario, una playera morada, unos pantalones pirata azul marino y unas botas. Lo mire a los ojos que eran de un color gris fuerte, supe quien era, era Gonner, el muchacho corsario que se peleaba con Finn para llamar la atención de Nicolet:

**Gonner:Salta, hazlo, no puedo creer que hagas esto por amor, es lo más estúpido que era una chica como tú, él eligió su camino y ella también lo hizo, yo puedo enfrentar la derrota y la humillación...-**quería seguir escuchandolo, pero me gano la emoción de ese momento.

**:**lo abracé llorando desconsolada**-No, No puedo, Él la quiere, ella lo quiere, yo lo quiero...-**no pude terminar ya que el me voltio la cara.

**Gonner:Tranquila, todo estará bien-**me dijo con calma sacando una sonrisa muy infantil.

**:**no se en que momento nos besamos, pero me aparte rápidamente cuando me di cuenta**-Lo siento...-**

**Gonner:¿Por que te disculpas?-**tenia una de esas miradas de que le gusto algo.

**:No te quemé o...-**en eso se hecho a reír y recordé que él era un dragón**-No te puedes quemar por que eres un dragón...-**dije avergonsada.

**Gonner:Tranquila, oyes ¿Que vas hacer mañana?-**

Así empezó todo, nunca pensé enamorarme de una persona a la cual no pudiera lastimar, llegamos a ser amigos, de ahí novios y prometidos.

**Felizia:Aun no puedo creer que usted salia con mi padre, antes de mi madre-**era la hija de Finn, es la novia de mi hijo Toby. Ella al igual que su madre tenia el cabello ondulado, pero rubio con las puntas morenas, se parecía mucho a Finn.

**Toby:Pero que bueno que hayas salido con mi padre, así nunca me tendrian-**es un muchacho de piel escamosa solo que color dorado como mi piel y de cabellos rojos y en las puntas negras.

**:Si, aun pueden disfrutar mucho, pero tengan cuidado, espero que Finn no haya mandado a tu hermano para espiarte-**dije picaramente.

**Felizia:Si llegó a ver a Norman lo voy descubrir en frente de su novia...-**se fueron muy contentos.

**:Espero que ellos sean muy felices-**me recoste para descansar.

* * *

Vero:¿Reviews?

Vivis:Si lo se raro...

Yo:Generalmente no hacemos esto...

Vivis:Pero se nos vino la idea a la cabeza...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


End file.
